Flight of the Crow
by Sinnocencex
Summary: A "stigma" for killing tributes from rebel Districts has grown in the Hunger Games. Ruthless Career's and even more ruthless game makers cause the games to be an even more daunting task for tributes of rebel Districts. What is girl from District 12 to do?
1. Chapter 1

I would give anything to be back home with a blanket shrouding me in warmth while sitting in my father's recliner. To feel that again, I'll have to outlast twenty three other people my age. If worse comes to worse, even kill a few of them.

Luckily three of them are already dead. Sadly one of them I came here with.

Given any other circumstance Cyrus might've survived. If the games were different and if the Capitol didn't make it seem like such grandeur to kill a tribute from District 12.

He had a chance because he was quick. Everyone saw that during the training sessions. Instead of it helping him survive it made him more of a target for the Careers.

Now his body is back at the Cornucopia; probably with a knife still lodged in his skull. If I somehow manage to make it back home, his mother will never forgive me for not trying to help him as well as everyone else living in the Seam. The "look out for one another" belief is very present there.

Although, what was I supposed to do? I was having trouble of my own trying to keep that bitch from District 1 from doing the same to me. If it wasn't for the sudden rock slide, she might've got her way and I would've been another bloodbath victim.

Anyway, that's all behind me now. Three tributes are dead so far and one happens to be Cyrus. The other two I didn't see die but their faces should appear later.

I managed to survive the Bloodbath, grab a backpack, and avoid being crushed by rocks five times my size.

Not too bad Raven.

The arena is nothing like what I've seen in the Hunger Games before. Its mountainous landscape is intimidating and we were launched somewhere in the lower part of it. Down here there is some vegetation but based on the rock slides the game makers made, they want us to move up the mountain. Food, shelter, and other resources are probably up there. On the other hand, mutations and other deadly things have to be up the mountain as well.

After experiencing that rock slide though, I rather take my chances up there. The only problem is I haven't scaled a mountain before. It might've helped if I had allies but now that Cyrus is dead, I don't have many choices, if any.

The boy from District 7 seemed nice but he's probably long gone and, for all I know, he might be dead. Plus it's hard to determine whether or not a person would help you after only speaking to them once, no matter how pleasant they seemed in the moment. Now it's life and death; back then it wasn't so dire.

When it comes down to it, this game is every man for himself.

I don't like the idea of it but I'll have to scale the mountain alone. Adding to the already bleak situation is if anything is to attack me, I don't have a weapon to defend myself. In the struggle between getting a backpack and fighting off the District 1 girl, I didn't have the opportunity.

The backpack I got was almost fruitless except for the loaf of bread and the canteen. Everything else is just dead weight really. There are traps, which I don't know how to use and a blanket. Given the humidity down here and the light clothing they launched us in, I don't expect it to be cold but the Hunger Games has a reputation for inconsistent temperatures. For that reason alone I keep the blanket.

So I have no weapon, no allies, and have never climbed a mountain before. The odds aren't exactly in my favor at the moment if they ever were before.

No use complaining though, it'll only bring down my energy which will in turn slow me down. Worsening my already stark chances at winning this game and getting back home to that recliner. I'm still not entirely sure I can do this; if I can really win the Hunger Games.

Peeta said the gamemakers will do all they can to make sure a district that participated in the mockingjay rebellion doesn't win. It's been almost twenty years since but the Capitol is still trying to extinguish those flames.

What it really means is, Districts 8, 9, and especially 12 will have a harder time surviving in the arena. There's not much you can do when the people who run the show are out to get you.

As I said before my chances of winning are bleak as it is every year for a tribute from District 12.

Still, I can't give up so easily. If there's even a minuscule chance at winning then I have to at least try. Anything less is like suicide.

And if that's the case, then I better get started climbing.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a blood curtailing scream that rips me from the small nap I was taking. The scream sounded way too close and it reminds me just where I am.

The canon blast that wails into the air, hardens that reminder in my skull.

It's been two days since the games began. Two more have died since then. Well, three now.

The tribute that just died is the girl from District 5, her face now painted in the sky. The other two tributes were the boy from District 10 and the girl from District 9. They both died yesterday, around the same time. The three that died in the bloodbath, I learned, were Cyrus, the boy from District 9, and the girl from District 7.

I was hoping the girl from District 2 got crushed in the rock slide, or any other career really, but I had no such luck.

Speaking of luck, I haven't had much of that recently.

As I predicted the temperature dropped during the past two nights. The first night I found no shelter and was forced to sleep in the open. I didn't get much rest between the cold and the fear of getting mutilated in my sleep. The blanket from my pack was my only warmth I had and it wasn't much help. Not to mention mountain sides aren't exactly the most comfortable things to sleep on and last night I slept in a small hole.

Although, right now I'd much rather sleep on a bed of rocks than be where I am now.

The girl from District 5 was somewhere nearby to me and based on the sounds of cheering I'm hearing now, she died at the hands of the Career pack.

_Great._

"Come'n there has to be some more victims higher up the mountain," I hear a distinctly female voice say. Nothing can stop my body from cringing at the word "victims."

I want to move from where I'm hiding to see where they are but fear has me locked in place. If I can pinpoint where they are, I can avoid crossing paths with the savages. However I also risk them seeing me and if they see me, I'm dead. That girl from District 2 will waste no time in killing me and if she does it'll be to torment me. It's obvious why she has it out for me and quite frankly I'm going to do by my best playing keep away from her and the other Careers.

Funny, in spite of that I'm pretty close to losing this keep away game.

_Think Raven._

My biggest problem is I don't know exactly where they are. If I don't make too much noise and stay low to the ground maybe they won't see me. Or I can wait it out, but the game makers are probably not going to let me sit in place. The Capitol people aren't going to be satisfied with the death of the girl from District 5. Why not heat things up with having a group of teenage psychopaths kill a girl from the previous home of the Mockingjay?

The crowd would love it and the game makers would have no problem making it happen. Why couldn't Peeta prepare me for moments like these? What would he do?

Probably paint himself to look like a shrub or something, the dweeb. But I'm not an artist like he is or nearly as strong to maybe try and combat those creeps.

Anyway, my best plan is to stay low but peep out like a meerkat. Anything more and I could be another painted face in the sky.

Slowly I prop myself out of the hole I dug and crawl into high grass, keeping my body low. Taking a deep breathe I prop my head up a little higher and look left and right, searching for the Career's. I spot them quickly. They're about 6 meters northeast of where I'm lying, making their way up the mountain. I breathe a little easier now that I know they're not too close.

In total there are 7 of them. The boys and girls from Districts 1, 2, 4, as well as the boy from 6 surprisingly. It's hard to see but based on their body language and their playful pushing, it seems they're quite happy with their latest kill.

I'm sure they'd be even happier if they saw me.

Before long they disappear higher up the mountain. I wait until they have been out of sight for more than five minutes before getting up.

A capitol ship comes and retrieves the body of the District 5 girl. I feel wrong for feeling relieved that it was her and not me. It's the second time I've felt this way, the first being when Cyrus died, and it's not a feeling I want to get used to.

It is a feeling of guilt that is unequal.

But for the time being I guess I'll have to live with it.

* * *

_**Review Please ! ! !**_

_**Let me know what you think so far & what I can do or improve on. All comments are taken into consideration**_

_**- Sinnocencex ;')**_


	3. Chapter 3

It's day thirteen of the 95th annual Hunger Games and I'm being hunted. The battle cries and screams of excitement from the Career pack somewhere behind me sends terror rushing through my veins. This fear is possibly what keeps me running at the same pace, even though they've been chasing me for what feels like hours. I know they're zeroing in on me and soon I might not have anywhere else to run.

I admit, stealing their food while they were sleeping was a bad idea. Trying to steal some more was even worse. But what else was I supposed to do? If I didn't try I would have starved to death and it's not like they didn't have more than enough. I saw eight silver parachutes fall to the small camp they setup. All I wanted was one.

The past few days haven't been easy either and even though I managed to scale the mountain without any major threats, what was on the other side of it was not much greener. The only thing that was worth the climb was the large stream that might've held food.

Unfortunately for me, this is exactly where the Career pack set up their camp maybe a few days before. They're crafty little monsters. They knew all too well that was the only water source in the arena and without the help of sponsors the other tributes would likely die without it.

I couldn't take them head on. I still have no weapon and I doubt it would do any good against those brutes. So instead I scouted them out and decided to try to sneak my way onto their camp. It worked all too well. I shocked myself with how cunning I was. In a matter of a few minutes, I was able to fill my water bottle, take some fruit and a container of rice. All without being noticed by the District 4 boy, who was keeping watch or supposed to be. The Career pack wasn't happy the next morning they found some of their food missing, along with my small foot prints. They preceded to kill the District 4 boy after deciding it was his fault someone invaded their camp.

The food and water I got, as great as it was, only lasted me two days. The temperature has gotten extremely hot and I finished the vile of water faster than I planned to. Conservation was key and I failed.

Before I knew it I was hitting their camp again, this time during the day when they went hunting for other tributes. They left the District 1 girl to keep watch of their camp but she disappeared into the meadow soon after they left.

I watched awhile for any sight of them and all the data I collected previously told me they would be gone for a long time.

My data failed me. Soon after I went to the camp, not even ten minutes had past, I began to hear the chatter.

They came back earlier than I had anticipated, they saw me and the hunt began.

Which leads me to where I am now. Attempting to avoid being the fifteenth person to die.

"You can't run forever 12!"

"Give up and we'll make it fast!"

"I could've killed you at the Cornucopia!"

The taunts echo and I feel about ready to drop. Exhaustion is is nearing. Soon I won't be able to run even if I want to. They'll catch me and it'll all be over.

The nightmares Peeta told me about will continue. Only I'll be another face he sees in them.

I can feel myself slowing down. My legs feel heavy and my muscles burn. My heart feels like it's beating outside of my chest and I taste blood in my mouth. This is it. I'm at my limit.

Something cuts across my thigh and I trip and fall into the high grass.

"She's a klutz!"

"She's mine!"

"Not if I kill her first 2!"

"Those points are as good as mine!"

My ears are ringing and the monsters are approaching. I try to move but my knee feels bent out of place and it sends a searing pain through my leg.

I scream. Maybe out of pain or the fear of death.

The footsteps grow closer.

"Get ready to taste spear tip 12 whore!"

I try to crawl but it's no use.

_It__'__s no use Raven. Game over._

The ringing in my ears turn into a light beeping noise and I ignore it. Instead I let my face rest into the grass and close my eyes. It's sort of relaxing, letting go. Giving up was always easy. Now I just have to wait for the District 2 girl to deliver a final blow.

Maybe it won't even hurt that much.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

At that moment I recognize the sound.

My eyes fly open and my body roars back to life. Adrenaline courses through my veins and in seconds I'm back on my feet. This feeling I have now is nothing one I've ever felt before. I can only describe it as unbelievable hope and maddening fear rolled into one.

I run as fast as I can, carefully listening to make sure the beeping sound vanishes behind me.

Words from Caesar Flickerman echo into my head. Words he said from a Hunger Games that happened a long time ago. Words that keeps me moving, even though I'm sure I'm on my last legs.

The most famous Capitol voice says over and over, "… and if you hear the beeping, you won't be around for long …"

The moment the beeping disappears, I throw myself into the ground, covering my head with my arms. My palms pressing against my ears.

Seconds later the explosions begin. One after the other, the land mines explode. The heat is so strong my arms and legs begin to burn. The ground below me shakes violently. It's like the earthquakes we have back in District 12 sometimes, but much worse.

I don't get up until five minutes after the last explosion. I counted seven go off but it could've been more. I don't know for sure though and I can't see anything. My vision is limited to four feet ahead of me. Everything farther is dust and smog, making the air thick and barely breathable.

Before the dust clears you hear the screams. Screams of pain and distress. I can't see the Career pack but I can hear them. The dying moans of the fallen and the screams of those who managed, searching for survivors.

Two canons rattle off into the sky and tears begin to stream down my face. The tears burn but I can't stop.

I can't see the faces in the sky but I'm just so glad I'm not one of them.

* * *

_**So that was Chapter 3, I can't wait to release next Chapter! It's going to be different from the first 3, so be prepared. Also Review Please ! ! !**_

_**Let me know what you think & what I can do or improve on. All comments are taken into consideration**_

_**- Sinnocencex ;')**_


	4. Chapter 4

She was finally old enough to watch the entire Hunger Games and Aloebria Gartner was going to watch every minute of it. Sure, during mandatory viewing time she had to watch it but all other times her parents wouldn't allow it and in her mind it was totally unfair.

Last year when the 94th Annual Hunger Games aired Aloebria was only 12 years old. This year she was 13. Practically an adult and she wasn't missing a moment of the 95th Hunger Games.

From the reaping, to the opening ceremonies, to the private interview, to the live interviews, and straight into the games, Aloebria wouldn't miss a minute of it.

Online she voted for her favorites. Torn between the beautiful yet fierce Juniper, the girl from District 2, who she would dedicate her life to imitating the moment she saw her, or Griffin, the glistening and simply dreamy boy from District 1, who she would dedicate her love to. He would wait for her right? _Of course_. In any case she voted twice as there was no rule against it.

You couldn't peel her away from the television screen the moment the tributes were launched in the arena.

Oh and _the arena_. It was something to be marveled. The mountainous landscape reminded her of her home, of the Capitol, but free of buildings and swarming with open land. It made her feel even more apart of the games.

The action kept her locked in. Her parents couldn't move her. Her cell phone ringing every few minutes couldn't move her. Even the early release of the gold encrusted satin slippers that daddy was going to buy her couldn't pull her away from watching the games.

The bloodbath was better than any pair of shoes that were being releasing this month. Maybe even next month.

Watching the Career pack take down two tributes seconds apart was amazing to watch …no … that was an experience. The District 9 boy put up almost no fight so she didn't care.

On the other hand that boy from District 12, she didn't exactly enjoy seeing him die. His name was Cyrus. It was _such_ a District 12 name but Aloebria couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of sympathy for him. He was kinda cute for a boy from a revolting District. _Kinda._ And Aloebria had never seen a boy with a mixture of blonde and black hair.

Don't misunderstand. He was no _Griffin_ but he was kinda charming, although she wouldn't let anyone know she thought so. Hearing him talk about his little trader scum sister was sweet. Maybe she was rooting for him unknowingly but after seeing Juniper take him down with her knives she lost all care for that trader scum.

Griffin was a better candidate for her affection anyway. No way he would just let himself get stabbed in the head, even if it was Juniper who was doing it.

The Career pack almost made it two for two, when the tribute girl from District 1, Mellowmy almost killed the District 12 girl. Her name was "Raven." Another icky revolt District name that Aloebria wish she didn't have to remember. Raven almost died at the hands of the Mellowmy. Almost. But a sudden rock slide kept Mellowmy from delivering the final blow.

No matter, Aloebria figured Raven would die the next day. No way was a trader scum District girl, especially one from the Mockingjay District, was going to live more than four days.

Like, she got a training score of 5. Which is totally like a low number. Low numbers equals losers. At least Cyrus got an 9.

However as each day past, the lame girl from 12 continued to live. The Career pack was so close to her on day three that Aloebria couldn't stand it. She was jumping up and down after seeing them annihilate the District 5 girl. Griffin was so amazing! The way he sliced through her was a sight to see.

Oh and the moment the camera's showed how close the Career pack was to Raven, she just about squealed for the whole block to hear. But soon she was filled with disappointment. That coward of a girl hid from them and the Career's continued up the mountain without taking her out. Aloebria was sure she was most disappointed person in Panem at that moment.

The days began to move along and she soon forgot about the District 12 girl's lucky break as the number of tributes began to dwindle. Day by day, they were either eliminated by a Career, a rock slide, or deadly mutations.

The mutations were especially brutal and crowd pleasing. Almost like a wolves but larger, faster, better trackers, and equipped with a venomous bite. The mutts easily took out the sleeping District 6 tributes, chomping at their necks.

Aloebria was speechless … but not at the gore. She was speechless at how fast it was and how she wasn't able to get a good look at the deaths. She had specifically asked daddy for a light enhanced television with instant slow motion so she wouldn't miss out on moments like this!

No matter, she was even more entranced by the budding relationship that was becoming more visible within the Career pack. Griffin and Juniper had a special connection that was hard to miss. After the first few days, you could see signs of mutual attraction. There were already "Juniffin" shippers before the games began but Aloebria had to see it happen before she jumped on the bandwagon.

Griffin's killing of the District 9 boy in Juniper's honor was one of most romantic things Aloebria had ever witnessed. It brought her to tears. At that moment she gave the couple her blessing.

Then when Griffin and Juniper spent a "special night" together at the camp the Career's had setup near the lake, it made Aloebria swoon from the emotions fluctuating within her. Such passionate kissing and heartfelt affection, she couldn't handle it. Not to mention the moments when the new couple looked like they were going to consummate their relationship which made Aloebria's face glow almost as red as her hair. She got calls from all her girlfriends about those moments and she dreamed what if it were her? She wished it were her! Griffin was so spicy it made her insides tingle!

It wasn't just Aloebria either. People in the Capitol were completely infatuated with the couple's emergence and they showed it. Eight gifts were sent to the Career pack but everyone watching knew it was specifically for the couple. It was enough for all of them to share and they graciously did so.

Things seemed perfect. Griffin and Juniper looked like they were going to make it all the way to the end.

They'd be the final two and there was sure to be a dramatic ending … until that sneaky, slutty, whorish, revolting scum bitch from District 12 ruined everything! As if stealing food from them once wasn't enough, the bitch came back for more! Then she lead the Career pack into a horrible trap. One that will live on in the minds of Capitol and District citizens forever.

Oh and Aloebria was sure that bitch was dead once she fell into the grass! Juniper chased her, Griffin not far behind. And then a complete disaster struck.

Raven, such an ugly name for an ugly girl, sprinted up from the grass.

Oh and Juniper she was so valiant, so brave, she continued to chase her. She was on her heels! Aloebria was sure that Raven was dead, with her ugly messy dark hair. She was just like a real raven, ugly and nothing but a pest like a Mockingjay.

Juniper kept chase. Griffin not far behind his lover. The Career pack as a whole kept chasing this rat from 12 until they heard the beeping … but by the time they recognized what it was … it was way too late. Raven jumped into the grass. The land mines detonated, the Career's were caught in the blast, and Aloebria screamed in horror.

When the dust cleared, the announcers were silent, maybe the majority of the people in the Capitol were too but Aloebria was absolutely hysterical. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. She couldn't process what just happened … but at the same time she couldn't look away.

Juniper. The beautiful and fierce girl from District 2. The one she was going to model her life and looks after. The one she was sure was going to see the end of the Hunger Games with Griffin was no longer breathing. Juniper was no longer beautiful either. She was a butchered mess. Her waist was torn from her upper body. Her legs mangled and her face a scorched mess. Juniper, oh the magnificent girl from District 2 had caught the brunt of one of the many explosions that left the land as well as the Career pack in shambles.

Juniper wasn't even the only casualty. The District 4 girl, the one that Aloebria remembered mentioning she loved swimming and had a gorgeous pearl necklace was killed too. Her head was ripped from her body, leaving no chance of survival.

Griffin managed to survive but … did he? Aloebria's heart ached for him. He suffered some kind of head injury based on the blood running down his face and his scorched face and hair. But it was sight of the girl he loved, decimated and barely recognizable that hurt Griffin the most. His screams of agony and uncontainable rage was loud enough to hear throughout the arena, Aloebria was sure of this.

The canons signaling that the two were definitively no longer living weren't nearly as loud as Griffin's cries.

Mellowmy, the District 1 girl was hurt too but Aloebria couldn't tell where exactly. Her screams were enough for Aloebria to be sure of it was serious though. The boy from District 2 was injured but not as bad as the other two and helped move them from the scene. He managed to get them back to camp like a true hero.

And lastly … are you wondering about that slut from 12, Raven?

She got up moments after the Career's retreated with only a few burns but nothing even close to fatal and began crying like a lost child looking for their mother.

Aloebria had no sympathy for her though; only unquestionable and unwavering hate! How dare she do something this horrible? Something this treacherous?

It wasn't just one spoiled girl who felt this way either. Throughout the Capitol a new and surging hate grew for this aptly named girl from District 12.

They wanted her dead! They wanted Juniper avenged!

Vengeance! The people demanded vengeance! The head game maker needed to do something! Maybe even President Snow!

So, after witnessing that completely devastating moment, Aloebria was sure she was done with the 95th Hunger Games. Maybe done with the Hunger Games in it's entirety. Victory tour and all.

How could she continue watching something that caused her and so many others to feel such strife?

But less than an hour later, the teenage girl recovered and was once again watching the games again. She didn't care much anymore about who would win, she was sure Griffin would avenge his love no matter of the injuries he sustained.

All Aloebria wanted to see, all the Capitol people wanted to see for that matter, was one thing and one thing only … the hopefully gruesome death of the girl from District 12 no matter how it happened.

Eyes were glued to televisions throughout the Capitol, waiting anxiously for the death of Raven Whitlock.

A girl who would never be forgiven.

* * *

**_HHHHEEELLLOOOO AGAIN_**

**_Sorry for the delay :( _**

**_I actually wrote this Chapter weeks ago but I was so busy & Visible has gotten a following that I paid more attention to it._**

**_BUT Hey! FOTC is back now! Yea?!_**

**_So if you read the chapter you can see this is different from previous Chapters._**

**_The story behind it simple. _**

**_I _****_was inspired to write from a young Capitol teens perspective after reading Chapter 16 of The Victors Project by Oisin55. _**

**_It's titled "Vera" and I highly recommend you read it and all the other Chapters. I swear they're all amazing and Oisin55 is a fantastic writer. SERIOUSLY. GO CHECK HIS STUFF OUT & BASK IN THE GLORIOUSNESS lol. _**

**_Anyway this was my own take on that kind POV & I think it turned out ok. _**

**_Plus I think you all wanted to know how it turned out for the Careers soooooo why not make it interesting?_**

**_That's all for now. Chapter 5 will arrive soon. Thanks for reading and being patient with me lovely's. _**

**_- Sinnoncencex xD_**


	5. Chapter 5

Today will mark a month since we've been put inside the arena and I think everyone has decided we want no more. It's either win and be called Victor or die and be forgotten. One way or another we all are getting out of here.

I look around and see the solemn faces of a few kids my age that I've learned to call friends. Well not friends exactly, but allies. A group of people who weren't supposed to survive this long but somehow did. They manage to avoid being killed by mutations, Career's, and other deadly things this arena possesses. Although the cost of there survival is there sense of security. On top of that they're hungry. Sponsor money, if there was any before, has now run out. We can't expect any silver parachutes to come floating down from the sky. The arena is now barren of food resources. We finished the last of our rations this morning. They managed to last a little longer than we expected. The boy from District 5 ate wild berries that we instructed him not to. His face swelled to the size of a melon before the cannon sounded. His death helped us survive a few more days but now we're completely out of food. I doubt the Gamemakers are going to provide us with anymore either.

* * *

The boy from District 3 has planned out exactly what we're gonna do each do since I joined the alliance on the fifteenth day of the games. His name is Link. Before the Hunger Games he was an eighteen year old engineer student. Here he's another sorry face but his plans has kept us alive. He's kept me alive. Link could've easily killed me when the group found me. Today he has no concrete plan but I'm thankful that he let me join this alliance.

"Fight and avoid being killed," was all he had to say to us. I wish his family all the best and a short mourning period. I can tell he will be missed.

* * *

The boy from District 11 looks exhausted. His name is Alex. I think we all know he won't make it. He can barely stand much less fight. His left leg was chewed on by mutations some time ago. I wish him a swift and painless death. He's experienced so much pain as it is.

"This is really the end," he mutters.

The little girl from District 8 looks as innocent and beautiful as ever. Her name is Belle and if anyone doesn't deserve to be here it's her. I knew that the moment I woke up to find her feeding me water from a canteen she had. All the burn wounds I suffered during the explosion are no more, courtesy of her using the little burn cream she had. When the boy from District 5 insisted to the group that they should kill me, she argued why they should let me live. She's saved my life more than once. I owe her the world but all I can give her are my best wishes. I wish her victory and freedom from this arena and the freedom to live a long and peaceful life. If victory is unattainable I will stil wish her freedom. Freedom, maybe not in this life, but in the next. A soul as pure as hers will live again.

"We'll be okay," she whispers.

* * *

Finally there's me. I not sure how I look but I imagine it's somewhere around "beaten," although I'm doing a little better than most of the people I came here with. At least I'm alive. My name is Raven Whitlock and I'm an eighteen year old girl from District 12. I have no idea what I was going to be back home. Maybe a nurse of some kind but all I know is natural medicines. To this alliance I have provided nothing but another member. I have survived by wit, instincts, and probably more luck than a person from the Mockingjay District has had in years. What do I wish for myself? Before it was victory but now I know that would mean Belle's death and I certainly don't want that. I don't want to die but at the same time I don't want to see this little girl die either. So I wish for myself to be some kind of help to what would be a victory to Belle. I wish for the Games to be abolished. I wish for Katniss Everdeen's soul to rest peace and her will to live on in the hearts of rebels because I understand now what she was fighting for and why she risked everything and why she can truly be called a martyr. I wish for forgivenesses if I have to take the life of another. I wish for father to have the will to live on when I'm dead. I wish for the other the names of those called in the future to attend this savage event to have peace in their hearts and to not fear death. And lastly I'm thankful to have lived this long, even though the end may not be like that of a storybooks.

Oh, and I understand now what Peeta meant when he told me "not to be apart of their games."

"Let's go home," I say and with one last look at each other we head toward the Career's camp. I hold Belle's hand for support but I don't know who's squeezing harder. It doesn't matter. We walk together hand in hand to the place where we could either die or be crowned victor.

But for me either way I now know I will attain victory either way because "win" or "lose" I will not be apart of there games.

With my free hand I pull a gold pin from my pants pocket. A Mockingjay pin that has become very recognized in Panem. Peeta gave it to me as a District token. He said I shouldn't wear it but I should keep it. He knew if I wore it, it would probably get me killed. A tribute from District 12 chances were bleak as it is. I honestly do not know how I lasted this long. Cyrus had his very own Mockingjay Pin which he wore proudly on his jacket. I warned him about it the day before we entered the arena but he said he didn't care and it showed "solidarity."

I attach the small but mighty and all too significant emblem to my tattered shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Act I**

**Scene I**

_The Game Room: It's a rotunda filled with people dressed in all white, sitting in front of clear screens, controlling everything that's happening miles away in a very secret location. The room is quiet, with all the Gamemakers sitting quietly at their desks. They await orders from the woman in charge, Head Gamemaker, Finesse De Grace. The air in the room is tense but the Gamemakers are all weary. In the middle of the room is a large screen, almost splitting the rotunda in to two semi circles. The display screen cut now into two separate sections. One side of the screen shows a, once intimidating Career pack of six strong members, now a small platoon of three who're closer to dead than alive. They haven't left the camp they set up in days. On the other side of the screen is another pack. This one is a group of four who've managed to beat all odds and completely stun everyone person in the room as well as plenty of people in Panem. Finesse had gotten a call from the President himself about the interesting turn of events. That was about the time the air in the Game Room got tense._

_ Finesse sits at her post, which oversees all the other Gamemakers. She watches the screens closely. The anti-Career pack started to move about twenty minutes ago, there course set on the Careers camp. When the dark hair girl from District Twelve attached a Mockingjay pin to her shirt within seconds the phones began to ring uncontrollably. Finesse merely shrugged. She knew Peeta Mellark was stubborn but she didn't think he was stupid enough to give both of his tributes pins linked with rebellion._

_ When her phone rings she knows it can only be one person. That first time the President called, Finesse knew it was about the ruffian boy from District 12, who decided to wear a Mockingjay pin on his jacket. That District was giving her plenty to deal with this year. She told the President that she would take care of it, but to her surprise the girl from District 2 did it for her. A clean knife to the head took out the boy from 12 before Finesse could initiate the first rock slide. The second time the President called, it was right after the girl from District 12 had set off the bombs in the Field of Death. Finesse doesn't know how that girl survived those explosions but she was certainly impressed by the girls' knack for avoiding certain death. When she answered the phone, she had no explanation to give to the President. The President's tone as always was calm but he had some choice words about how he thought the Games were going, which were far from positive. Finesse didn't care though this was her pageant and a good pageant had drama. She cared less about praise from the President and more about how other people in Panem would react. Most importantly she cared about her image, which is spotless. _

_ A smirk lingers on the mouth of the Head Gamemaker, like it does whenever she see's something she likes or can use. She ignores the ringing. The President would have to leave a message. When Finesse rises from her post, all of her workers turn to face her. Their faces are filled with worry but as they have been trained to do for years they wait for instruction from the woman in charge. A woman who they trusted to get them through this Game. Finesse was given the weight of the world on to carry every year. Her knees have never buckled once. _

**Time: 8:54:58 PM**

**Place: The Game Room, Gamemakers Headquarters, Central Cathedral - Capitol, Panem**

**At rise:** _The Game Room is a dark blue tint, mimicking what it's like in the arena currently. There is no natural light, only lights from fifty individual screens and the largest screen that's in the center of the room. It's quiet now in the Game Room, as they all wait for orders from Head Gamemaker Finesse De Grace, who's taken the people of Panem through a whirlwind of emotions over the past month. _

_ When Finesse puts her hands on her waist it makes her structure even more appealing. For a Head Gamemaker she is very young. She'll only be celebrating her 23rd birthday next week but life has been good to her. She's been heralded as a genius. At seventeen she was selected as the next Head Gamemaker and became an apprentice and two short years later, on her 19th birthday, she took the position. If it were anyone else it would've been an outrage but Finesse had already solidified her place in Panem and wasn't supposed to be taken lightly but if she were to falter, there would be no one to catch her. She's hasn't missed a step yet. Beauty walked wherever Finesse went. She was beautiful without the Capitol extravagance. "Natural," isn't popular in the Capitol but it works for Finesse. Other than lipstick and sometimes light makeup for the camera's and magazine covers, she was herself. Her black hair and pale skin made her resemble a girl from District 8 or District 9 but more beautiful than anything that the districts of textile or grain could produce. Not overly curvaceous but with curves in all the right places. Style that the top fashion designers in the city would try to imitate in their designs. They'd kill to find out who dressed the apple of their eyes. Ever her accent is unique. It oozes the right amount of confidence and sex appeal. To have a moment of her time Capitol men would give away there fortune. Finesse is as elegant as her name._

_ The Head Gamemaker presses a button on her desk, the master control, and the big screen goes black then translucent. The screen on each desk goes black. Everyone in the room can be seen by Finesse now and the spotlight is hers. Each Gamemaker rises from their desk and then face there leader._

**FINESSE:** My friends and colleagues, fellow Gamemakers, the end is upon us. We've created a Game that will be remembered for a long time, well after we become stars in the sky. It hasn't been easy and I thank you for your patience. Like all great productions, this one has had its highs and lows. I know you all are worried but I can promise you nothing ill shall happen to you as long as I live and breathe. We will give our people, the Districts, and the President an ending that they will not soon forget. Are you with me? _(All the Gamemaker's in the room shout in unison "Always!") _Excellent! Stations everyone! _(The Gamemakers take their seats.)_ You will follow commands given by me or by Sapphire from now till a Victor is crowned!

_(The screens in the room come back to life, and the lights in the room go from dark blue to a lighter slate color. On the big monitor the anti-Career pack continues there march towards the Career camp. The Career pack meanwhile is resting comfortably. The vital signs of the District 1 girl, Mellowmy, are very low. The only tribute with 75 percent or higher health is the boy from District 2 who's at 82 percent. Every other tribute is 60 percent or lower. The boy from District 11 is at the lowest. He'll drop at any second now that the mutt venom is closing in on his heart. Slow but deadly. Finesse loved that is was her creation.)_

_Sapphire is young girl sitting directly next in a desk next to Finesse's, that's almost the same. She's a Head Gamemaker Study, meaning she's in consideration to become the next Head Gamemaker but hasn't officially given the job. There a few other candidates but Finesse has chosen Sapphire as her second in command for this year's Hunger Games and she hasn't disappointed, carrying out every one of Finesse's orders precisely. Her bright blue hair, just like that of her name, bounces with every movement she makes. Her headset which she uses to communicate to all the other Gamemakers and Finesse, has managed to not fall off. She presses a button on the headset to speak directly to Finesse; too intimidated to speak to the Head Gamemaker directly even though they're sitting right next to each other. She has the utmost respect for her superior as well as avid envy. _

**SAPPHIRE:** Ms. De Grace, approximately twenty minutes before contact of both groups.

**FINESSE **_(surprised)_**:** They're making good time even with the boy from District 11 hurt? Let's slow them down.

**SAPPHIRE:** Initiate a rock slide Mistress?

**FINESSE:** No, we've seen enough of those.

**SAPPHIRE:** My apologies.

**FINESSE:** Without need. Let's see if we can get them to take a longer route instead of giving them a straight path.

**SAPPHIRE:** What are you thinking Mistress? More mountain lions?

**FINESSE:** No, that would be too brutal too fast. We're trying to slow them down but not kill them.

**SAPPHIRE:** What do you have in mind Mistress? I await your command.

**FINESSE:** This is what we'll do; Sapphire roll in rain clouds. _(Sapphire rapidly presses buttons and then soon after the other Gamemakers go to work with their devices. The noise in the Game Room begins to rise as fingers hit screens again and again. On the center screen you can see the sky in the arena start to get dark. Rain clouds approach the anti-Career pack.)_ Good, start off with light drizzle, then progress to heavy rain, then thunder as they reach the summit.

**SAPPHIRE:** Mistress, our analytics are saying the boy from District 11 won't make it past the summit and if you look at his vitals—

**FINESSE** _(indifferently, cutting off Sapphire)_**:** He was going to die anyway. He's dead weight. His death will bring more viewers for the grand finale.

**SAPPHIRE**: Right. Brilliant.

**FINESSE** _(indifferently)_**:** Thank you.

**SAPPHIRE** (excitedly)**:** Should we wake the Careers Mistress? _(Finesse rolls her eyes but smiles. Why not have let her study have a little fun? It would be a good test of her creativity.)_

**FINESSE:** Sure, do as you wish with the Careers but make sure none of them are accidentally killed. They're an important piece of the finale.

**SAPPHIRE:** Oh, thank you ever so much Mistress_! (Finesse looks at the screen to see just what her study has in store for the Career Pack. When the lake behind the Careers camp quite suddenly begins to ripple from rain drops, Finesse's smile grows but so does uncertainty.)_

**FINESSE** _(a little concerned)_**:** What exactly is your plan Sapphire?

**SAPPHIRE:** With the rain we can make the river rise and push their camp further back, past the shore line. It'll get them moving and we haven't seen the District 1 girl in a few days, she hasn't come out of the tent.

**FINESSE:** I like it and for the girl, we know she has a critical eye injury and is suffering from burns. Why do you want to see her?

**SAPPHIRE:** If we can't see her we don't know exactly how bad her injuries are. The boy from District 2 has been tending to her for quite a while.

**FINESSE** _(in a lightly but noticeably bitter tone)_**:** I'm surprised they haven't turned on each other yet. The boy from District 2 could've easily taken them.

**SAPPHIRE:** Maybe they're different mistress. Maybe they're waiting for the other Districts to die. Griffin is also quite formidable even in his current state.

**FINESSE** _(very calculating in response)_**:** That's not why they haven't slaughtered each. It was the bombs.

**SAPPHIRE** _(confused)_**:** The bombs?

**FINESSE:** Yes, it was the mines in the Field Of Death. They've broken my Careers, took their confidence to go out and hunt other tributes. The Academies probably didn't train them for it. They think the think entire place is bugged probably. Sapphire take note, a Careers confidence is very delicate. If you take away their confidence there not any more dangerous than the average tribute.

**SAPPHIRE:** Oh, I see what you mean Mistress, noted. In truth I'm still wondering how the girl from District 12 survived the blast.

**FINESSE:** You and every single person watching the Games.

**SAPPHIRE: **It's surprised even you Mistress?

**FINESSE: **Yes it did. Even with the technology we have now Sapphire, the Games can still be unpredictable.

**SAPPHIRE:** What do you think it was that made her manage to survive?

**FINESSE** _(shrugs)_**:** The odds were in here favor I suppose.

**SAPPHIRE** _(snobbishly)_**:** Or just blind luck.

**FINESSE** _(pragmatically, looking at her watch)_**:** We make our own luck in this world sweetheart. Start the rain; I want this show wrapped up in no more than two hours. I think we're all ready to go home. Initiate land slide when the tributes reach summit. I'm going for fresh air; alert me only if it's dire, I'll be back before the groups meet each other.

**SAPPHIRE:** As you wish Mistress, take all the time you need.

**FINESSE:** Oh and order some Avox's to bring the team some light refreshments; I don't need slugs in my Game Room.

**SAPPHIRE:** Yes Mistress, request for refreshments sent.

_Finesse picks up her tablet which does practically all the things her main controls does at her desk. You're mad if you think she'd leave her Games in the hands of a study, even if it was a short while. Not because she doesn't trust Sapphire, the young Capitol upstart would probably do a good job keeping things running smoothly. It was just because Finesse was extra careful. You have to be careful when you're carrying the weight of a world. Finesse made sure her knees would never buckle and that she would always be in control of her pageant. _

_**(Exit: Finesse)**_

— —

**END SCENE**


End file.
